


Cas-nucopia

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, F/M, Object Insertion, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Stuffing, basically cas gets a lot of plastic produce stuffed inside of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: Castiel gets taken by a pagan goddess intending to make him into an angelic cornucopia for a competition.





	Cas-nucopia

**Author's Note:**

> God, I wish this was based on a prompt, just so I could say that it wasn't originally my idea :D

Castiel groaned as he regained consciousness, and immediately realized that he couldn’t move. He was naked, blindfolded, and gagged, kneeling on what felt like a table, held in place by roped and what felt like a spreader bar between his knees.

But that wasn’t the real reason he couldn’t move – there was a tethering sigil underneath him. Castiel could feel it, even if he couldn’t see.

But by far the most disconcerting thing about his predicament was that there was something lodged inside of him, holding him open. And Castiel couldn’t do anything about it, as paralyzed as he was. Suddenly the thing inside of him increased its diameter, stretching Castiel out further, and he whimpered into the cloth filling his mouth.

“Oh, you’re awake,” a woman’s voice said behind him. “Hm. Well, at least I’ll have some company.”

Castiel let out a muffled questioning voice, and the woman snickered.

“You want to know what I’m going to do to you, little angel?” the woman asked, and Castiel groaned as the device in his ass opened up a little more. “Me and the other pagan gods have this annual competition of who can make the best living cornucopia. We usually use humans, but they always die so quickly, and who wants to clean that up? You on the other hand can withstand whatever I stuff you with and better yet, survive the entire night. You’ll most likely win, too, since you’re an angel and all, so I’ll make sure put you on display somewhere in my house.”

Castiel froze, and yelled as he was stretched some more. “Good. We can get started.”

Something hard was pushed into him, but Castiel could barely feel it with how open he was right now, and yelped as cold gel was squeezed into him. The goddess continued doing so until the bottle was empty and then threw it away. “The produce is plastic, unfortunately, but I don’t want you to start digesting it.”

Then a large circular object was pushed into him, sliding in relatively easily because of the large amount of lube, and then another, and another. Castiel moaned as the plastic apples stretched him and pushed farther into him as more and more fruit joined them, making his stomach bulge out slightly.

Then the goddess started pushing in grapes, then pears, then a summer squash – all of which made Castiel’s belly grow more and more, and all he could do was sob and cry out in pain, while trying to remember how he even got into this situation.

Castiel screamed as the goddess stuffed a small pumpkin into him, and then another, pushing them in and making all of the other fake produce inside of the angel move farther. Castiel let out a sob. He couldn’t take anymore.

The goddess hummed as she ran a hand over Castiel’s bulging stomach, adding a few more apples and pears before she was satisfied, while Castiel’s blindfold did its best to soak up all of his tears.

She finished her work by pushing a corncob half way into Castiel, and then an eggplant next to it, letting them stick out of the angel. Then she removed the device that had been holding Castiel open, because the corncob and eggplant did a good enough job on their own.

“Now for the final touches…” the goddess said and started muttering something that was definitely a spell, but Castiel couldn’t make out the words.

He flinched (or he would have if he could move) as thin branches started winding themselves around his head, creating the horn of the cornucopia before moving on to his chest and back, enveloping Castiel in wood that bore the same tethering sigil as the one on the table under him.

The branches left his stomach and ass visible, but wrapped themselves around his legs and forced even further apart as the goddess took away the spreader bar. Castiel whined desperately as he tried fighting his strange bonds, but as expected, he could barely make himself move a muscle.

Castiel was flipped onto his back, moaning as the plastic fruit and vegetables moved around inside of him. His legs stayed in the same position as they had been in, the branches holding them firmly in place, and they didn’t let Castiel cover himself, not even a little, as the goddess palmed his dick, before stroking his swollen, lumpy stomach, pushing at the plastic produce that poked out from under his skin. Castiel whimpered, and she laughed.

“On second thought, maybe I’ll keep you even if you don’t win. I haven’t made such a pretty cornucopia in years.”


End file.
